KnightLord (PowerForm)
'''KnightLord '''is the official Power Form of Baron Doc and can be used by Noa Doc through the DocSoul available in The Core. Personality KnightLord is a calm, fierce, relaxed and bold guy who waits for the perfect moment to strike. Powers and Abilities KnightLord has enhanced strength which makes him strong enough to hold his own in battle at even the toughest foes. He is capable of lifting and tossing almost any opponent. Due too his slender body build, KnightLord has a high degree of agility and can easily dodge the attacks of his opponents. He can also dodge his opponents in direct combat. Thanks due too KnightLord's slender body build, he can go from one motion to another effortlessly. KnightLord possesses incredible acrobatic, gymnastic and athletic abilities thanks too his slendy body type. He is able to effectively dodge attacks and swing things easily. KnightLord is a highly skilled user in hand-to-hand combat. This makes him a quite dangerous foe to battle with, especially in direct combat. This means of course that he can use the attack Close Combat. KnightLord is capable of blocking almost any type attacks using his hands. It is also possible for him to negate an attack by destroying it with his bare hands. KnightLord's Light Cannon can be fired from his back but can also be morphed with his right hand, making that the Light Cannon. KnightLord's cannon is able to generate and emit photons of light on various intensities and durations from his Light Cannon. KnightLord is able to alter his own form. He can morph his cannon with his righthand while his lefthand morphs into a bigger hand, greatly enhancing his strength in his left arm, his Super Fist. KnightLord is also able to switch his hands into hand plates so he can use ball attacks, such as Zap Cannon and Energy Ball. He will still be able to block attacks. KnightLord is able to fly and can use several type attacks such as Electric, Fighting, Poison, Ghost and Normal type attacks. Signature Moves His signature attacks are: *Light Canon: KnightLord gathers pure light energy in his cannon and then fires a bright pure white light blast to his target. The attack can destroy and withstand all the dark energy and vaporizes it too in the progress. *Terra Force: KnightLord gathers atmospheric energy and concentrates it between his hands. He than fires it as a super-dense, high-temperature fireball energy sphere to the target. *Thunder Beam: KnightLord stretches his hands and puts them together. His arms become surrounded with yellow sparks of Electricity and he fires a strong yellow beam of Electricity from his hands to the target. It can leave the target paralyzed. Weaknesses/Resistance KnightLord's feet contain water en grass energy sources which allow him to absorb all Water and Grass type based attacks. Because KnightLord is slender he doesn't has good defenses, but can of course block and resist attacks. When an attack hits the hole in KnightLord's Super Fist his arm will break and it will reverse to its normal form. Trivia *Similair to his father's Power Form, he too has a Super Fist. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Power Forms Category:Doc Family Category:Heroes Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:PowerForm Villains Category:Former Villains